You and I
by Haina
Summary: ExT. Short vignette. When Eriol come to Tomoyo with some unresolved issues. Unspoken devotion and learning to let go.


****

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Card Captor Sakura and all related art, characters and story are trademarks and property of CLAMP, Nelvana, Kodansha, NEP21, Tokyo Pop and associated parties. The characters of these works are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. I, Hally Dang, do not claim Card Captor Sakura and all related art, characters and story as my own property.

****

You and I  
_by Hally Dang_

My breath was caught in my throat.

You were standing in the doorway, just standing there with your hair soaking wet with the late summer rain. The scent of the warm evening and dusk ridden dawn enveloped you. You stared at me with a broken bouquet of red roses in your hands. Your face was expressionless. The ethereal color of your eyes spoke of only three little words.

I could just feel my knees buckle at your intent gaze.

Even with your disheveled demeanor from stormy zephyrs, you were still so ridiculously beautiful. You were one of those people who simply carried that inherent gracefulness. You seemed to be unaware of your simple perfection, which made you all the more charming. I loved the way you carried yourself with that certain air in your steps and movements.

Your black pants were splattered with spots of mud and sand. Your indigo shirt had been soaked with the summer rainstorm. And a dozen roses were carelessly crushed in their white tissue paper wrapping. With red petals falling to floor, your sapphire eyes remained rooted to me.

And I wanted so much to reach out and touch you.

We always had that tacit understanding, always so close yet never touching. For reasons I fail to gasp, I know that it will stay this way perpetually. Extraordinary circumstances had shaped so much of our relationship.

Lies, misunderstandings and there were us.

There was a time, however, when perhaps it may have been possible. But there was too much politeness between us now.

There was a soft thump as the flowers were dropped to the floor. You don't seem to notice. Your eyes had flickered for a brief moment and I tired so hard to not look into your eyes. I know I would lose myself within those azure depths.

You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Never staying the same color for more than a fleeting minute, I could spend hours upon hours just trying to figure out if they were really blue or black. So much was written within your sapphire eyes. They were so much older than your youthful countenance.

I took a step towards you.

You frowned ever so slightly. You suddenly tore your eyes away and turned from me. Anguish and grieve seemed to take over your handsome face for a moment. Then you looked back and apathy filled your features again.

What are you thinking? I wanted to know. But your face remained unreadable.

You let out a heavy breath. Your face softened. You reached out to me.

I felt your hand upon my left cheek. Caressing me so delicately that we almost weren't touching. My eyes closed responding to your contiguity and your hand dropped to your side abruptly.

You looked utterly broken now. Your eyes flashed. You looked at me with that penetrating gaze I know so well.

Were we suppose to end even before we begin?

Suddenly you turned away. I watched your shadow as you disappeared beyond the doorway. A forsaken bouquet of crushed red roses lay forgotten on the floor. And this was goodbye.

Take us back to when you and I were you and me.

****

Author's Notes: I really, _really_ don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I sort of just let it flow. I really just have this thing for break up scenes, for some weird unfathomable reason. I don't know. I've just always thought that there was something heartbreakingly beautiful about goodbyes.

I intentional wrote "The ethereal color of your eyes spoke of only three little words." Never quite specifying what Eriol was actually thinking. I kind of just let it hung in the air. It's open to all sorts of interpretations.

Please review before you leave.


End file.
